theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Morganna Mode Gone (Game)
Morganna Mode Gone is a PC that appeared in The World in late summer 2007. She began recruiting selective players as her epitaph users before disappearing. Personality Morganna Mode Gone tends to be very kind to her children, and any visitors they may bring along with them to meetings. She avoids public areas, inviting her epitaph users to hidden fields, by describing her location in riddles. She seems to always require rest. Her log ons have always been random and spread out. Appearance Morganna Mode Gone has no sprite, though has been known to take on the sprites of her epitaph users. Off Line Nothing is known about her off line persona, if there is one. 2007 Morganna first contacted rOOster, meeting him at Delta, Chosen Passed Over Aqua Field. From then on she would randomly contact members of the community with messages that Morganna Mode Gone would send Tsukasa from .hack//Sign at the beginning of the series. She planned on preventing the birth of A u r a, leading to the belief that she was part of an event. This became increasingly difficult as her popularity grew, leading to what some of her epitaph users to believe was her reason for resting so much. Eventually this popularity lead to a confrontation with Ovan, in which he deleted her. She came back, struggling to stay active, requiring more and more rest. She did however, begin to providing reasoning for her selections of the epitaph users, and begin to display the abilities she had been developing to instill them with, leading some to believe she was a hacker. She was able to display Innis's ability to avoid all physical attacks, and Tarvos's ability to automatically gate back into a field after death. She began incorporating M a c h a into her scheme, causing a rise in demand for Aromatic Grass, and leading to a meeting with Harald. However, she mysteriously disappeared in late 2007. 2008 In 2008 Morganna Mode Gone returned to denounce rumors that she was actually Sephiroth X, however she has yet to return since then. Recently, Morganna Mode Gone seems to have reappeared on the BBS, asking for the cooperation of her children once again. Epitaph Users * Tucker, Skeith, The Terror of Death * Juno, Innis, The Mirage of Deceit * Ryxga, Magus, The Propagation * rOOster, Fidchell, The Prophet * Bo_, Gorre, The Machinator * Sammy, Macha, The Temptress * Hiroto, Tarvos, The Avenger * ???, Corbenik, The Rebirth Trivia * Morganna spoke with a hyphen before her sentences. * Morganna Mode Gone's epitaph users were known as her "children" and were quite fond of her, and one another. * Morganna Mode Gone's children referred to one another as "siblings" * Despite this, rOOster ended up deleting Ryxga. * There was much discrepancy over the identity of Skieth and Macha, as it shifted a few times before being confirmed. * Corbenik was to be either rott, 0 v a n, or Tetsuya. * Once on the forum, Morganna Mode Gone, referred to Joe Stacko as "Joey". * Morganna uses the same smiley that Sephiroth X uses. *She hid in the beach at the top of the map and used emotes to hide herself when she first appeared.